Wait for Me
by monkan
Summary: Long ago a human village was asked to protect a statue, in return they would prosper. Now many centuries later a promise is waiting to be fulfilled. Hinted Inucest. Sesshoumaru x InuYasha.


Author Note: Another old story, written long ago, posted elsewhere. Still mine. One-shot. Enjoy.

Summary: Long ago a human village was asked to protect a statue, in return they would prosper. Now many centuries later a promise is waiting to be fulfilled.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Pairing: Sess/Inu. Like always

Warning: Mentioned Incest.

Read, Enjoy & Review.

Wait For Me  
By Monkan

The night was beginning to fall and most people was heading home from a long day of various chores. It was then that a mist rolled in over the streets. People began to fret over what was happening.

Then without waiting the mist cleared out and at the main fountain the mist revealed a cloaked figure with an enormous package wrapped in a protection cloth. The people left at the fountain took a step back when they noticed him.

He took one look around before addressing the closest person.

"I have an offer for you."

The man and woman was taken back by his sudden voice. "What?" the man stuttered.

"I leave this in your care and in return your village will be under my protection and left alone from demons and youkais. In the future I will come back and re-collect it and should any harm befall it of any kind..." he trailed of into silence.

The man gulped while the woman clutched his arm. "If anything happens to it?"

A clawed hand gripped his throat before he could even blink and golden eyes flashed from under the hood.

"If anything happens to it I will kill everyone in this and the surrounding villages."

The man choked under the seemingly light grip he held his throat. Everyone around them stood in fear at the obvious demon hand that belonged to stranger. He let go and turned around to the package and gave it one last look before vanishing without a trace.

After the shock had disappeared and the news of what happened went on the gossip mile, faster than any other news, all the villages gathered and heard the tale of the demon who left the still unknown thing in their care.

Two buff men walked over to it and looked it over and gave a clear sign when they didn't see anything dangerous with it on the outside. The "mayor" of the village gave them permission to remove the cloth.

The tugged at the ropes around it and with some effort it fell away, revealing a beautiful statue.

Many of the humans were amazed by the beauty of the statue. It looked like carved from living stone, even though the poser clearly wasn't human.

It was a male sitting on a rock, looking up at the stars. He wore a traditional hakama with haori and shatsu, but his feet were bare. His hands resting on the rock and his hair pooled down around him in amazing natural waves. On his head was a pair of animal ears, dog ears were the closest and it showed that the statue wasn't of a human.

They carefully moved it to stand safer, next to the fountain.

And that was the beginning of a legend. The villagers took care of it faithfully every day, making sure nothing happened to it. Everyone was scared of what would happen to them if they didn't.

Then one night one year later a woman was crying while running through the streets. Her heart had just been broken by her boyfriend. She came to a stop at the fountain and cried her heart out.

"What's wrong?" asked a voice.

She looked up and through her tears saw a handsome man with white flowing hair. He looked concerned and sat down on the fountain next to her. She was so taken by his beauty that she could only let the tears fall even though she had forgot half the reason behind them.

"Will you tell me?" he asked gently.

She sniffed. "M-my boyfriend cheated on me. So I broke up with him in anger." More tears came to her eyes. "B-b-but what I can't... forgive is who he cheated with. I loved her so much."

"She?"

The woman nodded pitifully. "Am I disgusting? I have little to none interest in boys but still have a boyfriend to fool everyone. I prefer woman, is that so wrong?" she broke down.

He placed a hand on her back. "You are not disgusting. It's the hardest when you can't be with the one you love the most. I know that feeling really well, even now when everything looks hopeless, I hope to be reunited with my only true love one day."

He took a deep breath and let it out with a smile. "If it makes you feel better I will watch over you so you can find someone deserving of YOU. Don't let one jerk pull you down."

"Who are..." she began when she looked up but stopped when her eyes widen. She stared in shock at the dog ears that decorated his head before he faded where he sat.

She turned around and looked at the statue. It might just had been her imagination but to her it looked like he smiled for her.

Barely three months later that very same woman found a love that lasted a lifetime, with another woman. She only shared her memory with the 'ghost' with her beloved and it became a secret only known between them.

Over the years more and more rumours began to circle of a white haired demon ghost that appeared out of nowhere at night. It soon became a legend that if you talked to him your deepest wish would come true if it were sincere.

There were even those that said they had walked by at night and seen the ghost standing by the fountain and looking up at the moon while crying, like he was waiting for someone.

Many sought out the ghost but not that many got to meet him and soon the generations changed from one to the next. The village was protected as promised and the villagers continued to take good care of the statue and it became something like a heritage to them.

No one knew how long it had been there with them but some of the tales passed on told it had been 100 years, more or less. They believed that the statue and ghost would be with them forever.

Then one day when everyone was running around while it was harvest no one saw how suddenly a demon appeared among them, before the statue. His long white flowing hair, his elegant cloths and the amber eyes that looked longingly at the stone monument.

It was the scream of a woman that suddenly noticed him that caught every ones attention and alerted them of his presence.

He raised his hand toward the statue and opened his fingers so the shining stone in his hand could bath him in its light.

Right before their eyes the stone statue began to transform into a living being, just like the one that had sat on the rock. His hair turned white and fell in soft locks, his ears was covered with soft white fur, the cloths turned red and white and his skin turned a healthy tan shade as life seemed to fill him. The sound of stone breaking echoed for a moment before it stopped.

The demon raised his arms so he could catch the other demon as he came falling down, his hair flowed behind him. His arms closed around him as he buried his face in the junction of the others neck. Slowly, hands came up and grabbed onto the other as the hanyou's eyes slowly opened, revealing the same golden amber colour the other demon had.

"I finally found the moon shard. The curse is broken." The noble demon whispered, planting a kiss on his hair. "We can finally be together."

"Sesshoumaru." the hanyou whispered in joy. "I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry I made you wait for me. From now on we will always be together, my beloved InuYasha."

"Mmm."

They held onto each other even harder before they disappeared in a sudden whirl wind. It wasn't long after that that demons was rumoured to have disappeared and humans began to forget them and they only lived on as imaginary being in histories and legends.

And that was exactly what Sesshoumaru's and InuYasha's appearance and disappearance in that village had become. Something that was only passed on to future generations as an urban legend. Never forgotten but never truly remembered.

The End!


End file.
